Yuki No Ne ChangKyu Version
by Hoshipeia
Summary: ChangKyu Malam Bersalju Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Seorang Namja Tampan dan manis, Kyu Memotret Namja Diam-diam.. yaah begtu lah intinya yang tertarik membaca silahkan... FF Perdanaku sebagai Author baru.. Mohon Bantuanya


Warning: Cerita Pasaran, Garing, Alur ancur, Banyak Typo (s)

Disclaimer : Semua Chara yang ada disini adalah milik mereka. Yang milik Author hanya ceritanya.

Cast:

Shim Changmin (17 Tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (17 Tahun)

Jung Yunho (22 Tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (22 Tahun)

Donghae, Sungmin, Seohyun, Tiffany, dll (17 Tahun)

Pairing : ChangKyu, YunJae.

**This Story made and Belong by me Hoshipeia, if any more similary maybe just chara took from Dong Bang Shin Ki Member, SuJu Member and SNSD member and about Setting I was took From Korean. And this is just Fiction Story. Maybe u don't like, Please back, but I hope Everyone like this FF (Mengharap).**

**Note : FF BL/Shonen AI, dimana hunbungan sesama Jenis dianggap hal yang sudah biasa dalam cerita ini.**

Salju perlahan mulai turun, butir-butir salju lembut menerpa wajah tampan nan imut namja tersebut.

"cih salju ini benar-benar di-ngin" ujar namja imut tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar karena dingin.

Ia berdiri didekat tiang listrik, di pinggiran jalan kota Seoul yang ramai oleh para manusia khususnya kaum remaja yang hendak menghabiskan aktivitasnya di malam minggu.

Cho Kyuhyun nama namja imut tersebut. Cho KyuHyun namja manis berusia 17 Tahun yang saat ini menempuh pendidikan di Dong Bang High School. Malam ini Kyuhyun memang sengaja keluar dari rumahnya yang sepi dan membosankan, Eomma dan Appa nya sering keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri yang mengurusi masalah bisnis.

Namja imut itu terus memainkan butiran salju dengan sepatu putihnya, tanganya mengotak-atik kamera kesayangan sembari mengerutu tidak jelas. Kaki-kakinya masih menendag-nendang dan memainkan butiran salju. Kyuhyun ingin memotret sesuatu yang menarik, mata indahnya terus menyusuri objek-objek yang menurutnya menarik. Ia memutar pandanganya 45 derajat kea rah samping kanan namun ia tetap tidak menemukan hal yang menarik.

"ck, sialan tidak ada objek yang menarik rupanya, menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Kyuhyun lagi.

Kuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat laknat tersebut, kenapa laknat? Ya jelas temapat itu dikatakan laknat karena tempat tersebut dikelilingi oleh para mahkluk imitasi yang sedang berkencan, melihat para wanita yang menggelayut manja dilengan kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun jengah meilhatnya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan mengambil arah yang berlawanan dari dia datang lagi, saat ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Matanya menatap objek yang cukup menarik diatas sebuah tangga gedung tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan ia mengarahan kameranya kesosok objek tersebut, seorang namja yang tidak bisa diremehkan ketinngiannya, tinggi badanya niat saingan dengan Tiang listrik, tanpa diperintah tangan Kyuhyun reflek mengarahkan Cameranya ke namja tersebut.

'Cepret' Kyuhyun mendapatkan cepretan pertama Namja tinggi itu, namun ia tidak puas dengan bidikan pertamanya, untuk kedua kali Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil gambar lagi, kali ini dari samping. Namja itu Nampak begitu manis dan tampan. Namun saat Kyuhyun akan menjepretya *JelekAmat ya bahasa ku* untuk yang ketiga kali, namja itu telah pergi dari tempat itu.

"geeezz, namja itu pergi." Kelu Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja, aku sudah merasa bosan disini" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai memandang hasil bidikanya eh cepretan.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat ia ingat bahwa namja tinggi itulah yang kemarin diam-diam memotert Kyuhyun disebuah taman dengan Cameranya, namja itu ketangkap basah olehnya saat ia memotret dirinya yang sedang memotert bunga Sakura ditaman itu, saat Kyuhun hendak mengampirinya berniat membantai namja tinggi itu yang se enaknya jeruknya memotert dirinya tanpa izin, apa dia tidak tahu seluruh bagian dari dirinya adalah asset yang berharga.

**Yuki No Ne – ChangKyu Version. **

**One Shoot (Bisa MultiChap)**

This story inspirated from Yuki No ne by GReeeeN, tapi udah aku rombak sesuai dengan karakter dan sesuai dengan cerita ku.

"Klontang"

"Kluntung"

"buaaak" eh (?) ini Author yg ditendang.

Dengan muka kusus Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, eh bukan lebih tepatnya Rumah saudara laki-lakinya yang kini sudah menikah. Karena alasan tertentu Changmin tidak mau tinggal dirumahnya, ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama Hyungnya meskipun Hyungnya telah menikah dengan Pengusaha muda yang begitu terkenal dikalangan pebisnis.

Namun ditengah perjalan pulang wajah Changmin yang semula kusut seperti pohon kelapa, akibat Hyungnya Pulang telat karena Suaminya sang beruang pervert minta ditemani untuk urusan bisnis di Busan, akibatnya Changmin kelaparan bahkan tidak ada satu pun buah jeruk atau makanan lainya di Kulkas. Ini lah alasanya mengapa Changmin cemberut dari tadi. Namun saat mengingat sosok namja manis di pinggir jalan tadi, Changmin tersenyum penuh arti, apalagi saat Changmin Tahu diam-diam namja imut tadi memotret dirinya. Senyum semakin mengembang dibibirnya yang … *you Know so well lah,,,,* dengan _Eye Smile _yang membuat semua gadis yang melihatnya meleleh.

Changmin merasakan Phone cell yang ada disakunya bergetar kemudian Namja Jangkung itu mengambil benda Elektronik tersebut dari Saku seragamnya.

"Jae Hyung Calling" inilah tulisan yang tertera di Layar Phonecell Changmin.

"Wae Hyung" ujar Changmin dengan wajah cemberut.

'Minnie, Mianhae Hyung pulang agak malam, apa kau sudah makan, jika belum beli makan diluar saja, atau kau bisa menelpon Kim Ahjjuma, agar Kim Ahjjuma memasakkan makanan untukkmu" ujar seseorang dari seberang.

"Yaa! HYUNG, aku benar-benar kelaparan Hari ini, Hyung tega melakukan ini semua, meninggalkanku di bagi buta tanpa makanan sedikit pun dikulkas, pokoknya aku minta Hyung pulang sekarang atau aku akan mati kelaparan, lagi pula jangan bilang Hyung akan pulang agak malam , sedangkan ini sudah larut malam Hyung, aku-

'KYAAAA Yuniie.. AKKKKHHHHH' suara teriakan dari Phone cell Changmin dan kemudian terdengar bunyi "tuut Tuuut " dari Phone Cell milik changmin.

Changmin hanya diam melongo memandangi Phone cellnya.

'….." masih bengong dan kemudian.

"pasti mulai lagi mereka, pasti akan terjadi "this and that" lebih baik aku pulang dan segera tidur saja" Changmin pun berjalan pulang gontai serta lunglai menuju rumah Hyungnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bukanlah Hyung kandungnya melainkan Kim Jaejoong adalah putra dari kakak perempuan ibunya sebut saja bibinya. Namun Changmin memang sudah dekat dengan Jaejoong sedari kecil, sehingga Changmin menganggap Jaejoong senagai kakak Kandungnya sendiri begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan ditempat Yunjae berada sedang terjadi acara masak memasak yang di pimpin oleh Namja Cantik tersebut, Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah memotong berbagai jenis Sayuran sembari menelpon Changmin yang saat itu ia meletakkan Phone cell Jaejoong dengan mengapit diantara bahunya karena Jaejoong merasa harus menghubungi Changmin agar Namja Cute tersebut tidak khawatir.

Disisinya ada Yunho yang sedang menanak Nasi dan menggoreng telur, namun sesaat kemudian Jaejoong mencium bau Gosong, reflek ia Langsung berteriak pada Yunho dan langsung mematikan sambunganya Teleponya secara sepihak. Beginilah akhirnya mungkin Changmin telah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.

Setelah sampai rumah Changmin membasuh dirinya dan langsung pergi tidur,tidur dengan lelap, meskipun ia tidur dengan keadaan lapar karena ia sudah terlalu capek untuk pergi keluar, mengingat Salju yang mulai menumpuk tebal.

~*9

"Tok. Tok…" pelayan Tua itu mengetuk pintu kamar Tuan kecilnya,

"Tok,, tok,, Tuan Kyunnie. Anda harus bangun" ujar sang pelayan yang pada akhirnya masuk begitu saja ke kamar Kyuhyun. Pelayan tua itu membuka tirai, cahaya masuk menerangi Kamar Kyuhyun yang awalnya gelap kini berubah menjadi terang, namun Tuan kecilnya itu masih memanjakan tubuhnya dibawah gulungan selimut tebal dan empuknya kasur, Pak Lee nama pelayan Tua tersebut, Pak Lee yang tidak mau jika Tuan Kecilnya ini terlambat sekolah akhirnya membangunkanya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tuan kecilnya.

"Tuan an-"

"Iya.. aku bangun cerewet sekali Pak lee, aku sudah bangun dari tadi, hanya saja aku sedang asik main Game ini, kau menganggu ku" ujar Kyuhyun dengab Death glarenya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mandi dan pergi kesekolah sebelum Pengasuhnya ini mengomel kembali.

**Dong Bang High School in the morning.**

Kyuhyun kembali mengamati Cameranya yang ada Gambarnya Orange monster kombinasi dengan tiang Listrik, hingga ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya dikoridor sekolahnya yang cukup ramai. Saking asyiknya mengamati Camera tidak hanya sekali ia menabrak sesorang namun ia tidak mempedulikanya meskipun anak-anak yang Kyuhyun tabrak tadi memprotesnya.

Saat ada salah satu siswa yang menegur dan protes, Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar, dan ini membuat orang-orang yang menurut Kyuhyun menganggu aktivitasnya jengah sendiri dan tidak berani berkomentar apapun.

Kyuhyun sampai di ujung koridor, matanya mengamati Poster perayaan Natal ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Poster itu.

"Perayaan Natal ya..? Fuuh" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menghela nafas serta memanyunkan bibirnya ,Eomma dan Appa apa akan segera pulang, akan sangat sepi jika Eomma dan Appa tidak pulang saat natal tiba.

Kyuhyun masih membisu, entahlah sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Namja imut ini, ia berdiam diri dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, bukan hanya sedikit tai mengerucut hingga akibat ulah Kyuhyun inii mengundang perhatian Siswa maupun Siswi yang yang lewat disekelilingnya, apa lagi pandangan laki-laki yang berstatus Seme yang siap menerkam Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Kyu. Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Ne..?" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget akibat ulah Donghae dan Sungmin yang mengagetkanya.

"a animmida, aku hanya melihat Poster ini," ujar Kyuhyun yang kini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"mwo ya.. Kyu, kau bawa Camera hm? Sejak kapan kau suka memotret?" kata Donghae.

"bukan urusanmu, aku hanya ingin saja" ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian menyembunyikan Cameranya dibalik tubuhnya.

"Jika kau suka dengan _Photography,_ kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi _Club Photography_ disana bnyak Camera-Camera berbagai model dan gambar-gambar menarik hasil bidikan anak-anak Klub" kata Sungmin yang kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ruang _Photography._

Saat masuk rungan Photography, banyak sekali koleksi gambar-gambar menarik hasil bidikan para _Photographer,_ disana juga banyak Camera-camera, mulai dari Camera dari peluncuran pertama hingga terbaru. Donghae dan Sungmin memperhatikan Photo-photo rumah sederhana beserta potret kehidupan didesa. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun lebih memperhatikan Photo yang berserakan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah gambar yang sepertinya itu adalah gambar dirinya. Kyu mengambil gambar itu dan benar bahwa itu adalah gambar dirinya.

"apa-apa an ini, jadi anak itu bagian dari Klub ini dan dia adalah murid SMA Dong Bang" ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyu, ada apa? Itu bukannya Photo mu, bagaimana bisa" tunjuk Sungmin pada Photo itu.

"entahlah, mungkin memang ada yang memotret ku" ujar Kyuhyun Percaya Diri.

"Coba lihat, ada seseorang tidur disofa" ujar Donghae.

Dan benar saja, ternyata dari tadi memang ada seseorang yang tengah meringkuk disofa dengan selimut merahnya, terdengar dengkuran halus dari sosok yang sepertinya Kyuhyun pernah melihatnya. Namja itu tengah tertidur pulas, didekat namja trsebut banyak sekali Manga dan kulit jeruk berserakan.

Dia tidur dengan lelap, rambutnya yang dicat kepirangan *bayangkanRambt Min yg sekarang* terlihat acak-acakan, malah menambah kesan manis, apa lagi bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu dan kadang sedikit mengigau.  
"jae.. Hyung Min lapar~~~" ujarnya disela tidurnya.

Donghae mengampiri namja itu.

"Ya! Ya! .. Food Monster Irona, Ironaaa…" Danghae berusaha membagunkan Namja itu.

"YAAA! Shim Changmin bangun…. " ujar Donghae yang tiba-tiba memukul kepala Changmin dengan buku.

Changmin terkesiap bangun.

"Wae yo.. aish Jinjja" Changmin pur terbangun, ia menguap dan hendak tidur lagi namun Donghae menarik tangan Changmin.

"Min, kau tidur di sekolah lagi?" ujar Sugmin.

"ani,, hanya saja aku tadi berangkat pagi dan tiba-tiba aku mengantuk, lalu akutidur lagi disini, Wae? Apa kau keberatan aku tidur disini?" ujar Changmin, kemudian ia menyingkap Selimut yang sedari tadi menemaniya tidur lalu Changmin pun bangun dan membereskan kulit jeruk yang berserakan beserta Manganya, namun gerakan tanganya berhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa ada sosok makhluk lain selain Donghae dan Sungmin.

Changmin memcingkan matanya "nuguya?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"jadi benar kan kau mencuri photo ku.." ujar Kyuhyun balik.

"…" changmin tersenyum,

"jadi namamu '_jadi benar kan kau mencuri photo ku_" keunde, nama yan bagus" ujar Changmun yang kini masih asyik memberekan Photo-photo yang berserakan.

"bukan begitu maksudku food monster..!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan seperti malaikat!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Panjang sekali, '_Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan seperti malaikat_' apa aku bisa mengingat nama sepanjang itu ya.." kata Changmin, ia bergaya berpikir bak seorang detektif, Changmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia menganmbiil Tas dan Cameranya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bengong ditempat.

"Cih,,, Food Monster, beraninya dia bertingkah kepadaku seperti itu, lihat saja kau akan menyesal Shim Changmin" ujar Kyu yang kemudian ikut meninggalkan tempat itu, namun entah Kyu sadari atau tidak, Kyu merasa nyaman berada didekat Changmin, meskipun pertemuan tadi kurang menyenangkan namun Kyu merasakan Hal lain, Perasaanya terasa Hangat, Kyu juga tidak berani menatap Mata Changmin yang tajam. Kyuhyun merasa aman saja dengan Changmin.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun sering bertemu dengan Changmin Di Club Photography, Kyuhyun juga ikut bergabung dalam Klub itu. Mereka sering mengadakan makan malam bersama, bermain bersama bahkan Minum bersama meskipun Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak pernah minum alcohol. Seperti saat ini mereka tengah berjalan bersama dibawah salju malam itu, beruntung salju tidak turun lebat.

Changmin selalu memandang Kyuhyun, ia mengamati setiap gerak gerik Kyuhyun.

Seperti saat ini Kyu sedang menangkap bola-bola salju yang turun.

"Kyu.. apa kau suka salju?" Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun masih asik bermain salju sembari menengadahkan kepalanya,

"Hnn, " ujarnya singkat.

"Wae..?" Tanya Changmin kembali.

Kyuhyun masih berlarian, Changmin terus mengejarnya, saat ini mereka berdua memang terpisah dari teman-temanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sepayung dengan Changmin. Padahal Changmin membawa Payung saat ini. Tiba-tiba Kyu berhenti disebuah Toko Chrismast Toy, Kyu mengamati Boneka santa serta pohon Natal.

"Kau ingin pohon Natal itu Kyu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ani.." kata Kyu, ia Nampak sedih.

"kenapa Wajahmu muram begitu, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"bukan urusanmu" kata Kyu tiba-tiba jutek.

Namun Changmin hanya tersenyum miris.

"jadi begitu ya.. sepertinya kau benci Natal ya..? aku juga." Kata Changmin, jika tadi Kyu yang memainkan bola Salju, sekarang ganti Changmin yang bermain. Ia terus mengamati Salju yang turun malam itu.

"Kyu, aku tidak suka hari Natal, itu sangat menyakitkan" ujar Changmin sedih.

"wae..? Mian Changminnie.. memang ada hal yang menganggumu saat Natal?" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin dengan embel-embel –nnie- #PanggilanSayang eoh

"Aku selalu ingat akan kejadian itu, kejadian 5 Tahun yang lalu, dimana Eomma meninggalkan Appa ku demi laki-laki yang ia Cintai dulu" ujar Changmin yang kemudian mengambil Payung dan mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan menerjang dinginya Salju, tidak lupa ia mengencangkan Syal merah yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun dan menepis salju-salju yang bersarang dirambut Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat kedua pipi Kyuhyun merona.

"sudah hilang, ayo jalan" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan merapatkan jarak Kyuhyun dengan dirinya.

"jika begini kau tidak akan terkena Salju lagi" ujar Changmin dengan cengiranya.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" kata Kyuhyun penasaran.

"lan-lanjutan apa Kyu" Changmin sedikit bingung.

"Yang tadi, yang kau ceritakan, Eomma dan Appamu tadi" Ujar Kyu yang penasaranya udah nyampe ubun-ubun.

"Mian, Kyu, aku akan menveritakan semuanya nanti, saat aku sedang ingin bercerita tentang semuanya dengan seseorang yang special" ujar Changmin.

Pernyataan Changmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkanya.

"Kyu, kenpa berhenti" Tanya Changmin yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

"… … … " tidak ada jawaban.

Kemudian Kyuhyun ingat beberapa hari ini, ia ingat apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan kemarin.

Flash Back/

Saat ia tengah makan siang dengan teman-temanya. Ada Danghae, Sungmin serta Seohyun ditambah Yurie dan Tiffany. Saat itu Kyuhyun berada dikantin sekolah. Ia tengah menikmati sepotong Sandwich dan susu.

"Coba lihat, Si food Monster, melihat dia makan saja aku sudah kenyang" cecar Donghae.

"ne,, tapi Changmin oppa tampak manis dengan makanan memenuhi mulutnya, coba lihat ekspresinya lucu sekali" tambah Tiffany.

"ahahahaha.. begitulah Changmin" Kyu pun menambahi.

"Changmin Oppa" ujar Seohyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun pun melirik kearah Seohyun, Ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah.

Tatapan mata Seohyun sedari tadi tidak teralihkan dari Changmin, ia terus menatap Changmin dengan tatapan Kagum serta Takjub.

'Changmin oppa, dia Type idealku" Ujar Seohyun Lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar namun masih terdengar oleh telingan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membiarkanya, mungkin Seohyun hanya ngefans dengan Changmin, memang banyak Rumor jika disekolah ini ada Club yang terdiri dari sekumpulan para Yeoja atau namja yang berstatus uke yang membentuk sebuah Club Fans yang berama Changminizer, dimana setiap anggota Club tersebut adalah Fans sang Food Monster yang terkenal tampan, Manis dan Genius.

Akan tetapi saat Ujan turun, saat mereka pulang sekolah. Kyuhyun hendak menghampiri Changmin saat itu, Kyu tahu betul jika Changmin tadi tidak membawa sebuah Payung. Kyuhyun berniat menawarkan Payung padanya, ia keliling sekolah untuk mencari Changmin.

Sampai digerbang sekolah Kyu menemukan sosok Changmin, ia tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun melihat sosok Seohyun yang tengah berlari menghampiri Changmin. Saat itu Seohyun dengan mengelap Baju Changmin yang basah karena air Hujan, serta Tangan Seohyun memegang tangan Changmin, Seohyun Nampak senang berada didekat Changmin, Yeoja itu tersenyum girang begitu pula dengan Changmin, ia Nampak tersenyum kepada Seohyun.

Kyuhyun enek melihat pemamdangan didepanya, dengan tampang kesal ia meninggalakn dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan. Kyuhyun sontak membuang Payungnya, ia tidak pedui dengan dirinya yang terguyur hujan saat itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang terus memanggilnya.

Persaan kesal menyelimutinya, akhirnya Kyuhyun basah-basahan saat itu. *Biasa Kyu mah kgk pernah mainan Ujan.

Andai Kyuhyun tahu saat itu, saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu, Changmin melihantnya pada waktu itu bahkan Changmin ingin menghampiri namja yang menurutnya sangat Manis dan menggemaskan itu, namun ia urungkan, melihat Kyu yang sedang marah dan kesal dia akan semakin marah jika Changmin pergi menghampirinya saat itu. Secara perlahan Changminn tahu betul sikap Kyu yang akan mengamuk siapa saja jika ada orang yang menganggunya saat marah. Waktu itu Changmin ingin sekali mengejar namun ia juga tidak tega meninggalkan Yeoja seperti Seohyun ditengah hujan sendirian, bagaimana pun juga Seohyun adalah seorang Yeoja. Disisi lain sebenarnya Changmin sangat bahagia, karena kenapa Kyu kesal saat melihat Changmin dekat dengan Yeoja cantik itu, apakah Kyuhyun cemburu, benarkah ia Cemburu. Jika benar Kyuhyun cemburu, itu artinya Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin atau bahkan sangat mencintai Changmin.

Changmin pun terkekeh geli saat Kyu cemburu dan kesal, karena itu malah akan membuat Namja yang imut itu semakin lebih imut.

End Flash back/

"Kyu..? apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya changmin sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"An- aniyo" ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian merebut Payung yang dipegang oleh Changmin dan pergi begitu saja menginggalkan Changmin yang masih bingung.

"Kyuuuu! Chamka, sebenarnya ada apa dengan sikapmu? Kau tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh" Tanya Changmin yang kini menarik lengan Kyu.

Namun Kyu sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkraman Changmin, namun usaha Kyu sepertinya Sia-sia mengingat kekuatan Changmin jauh lebih besar.  
"Ani.. tidak ada hal yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin pulang. Disni dingin" ujar Kyu Dengan nada dingin.

"baiklah Kyu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar changmin.

"tidak Perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri" Kyu pun menolak tawaran Changmin, namun sepertinya Changmin tidak mau mengalah, Changmin tetap kukuh pada pendirianya untuk mengantar Kyu pulang.

"tidak perlu Min, aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku pinjam payungmu saja sudah cukup aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Kyu! Jangan keras kepala, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu, pokokknya aku akan mengantarmu Arra!"

Changmin pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengantarnya pulang, disepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin berbicara bahkan memulai pembicaraan. Ditengah perjalanan Kyuhyun menangkap butiran salju dengan telapak tanganya sembari bersenandung kecil. Changmin? Namja Jangkung itu tengah memikirkan perutnya yang mulai berontak minta di isi bensin, eeehh? Makanan maksudku.

Lima belas menit mereka berdua berjalan, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi.

"Min, aku rasa sudah sampai, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, aku tidak mau kau pulang telat dan aku rasa kau sekarang sudah sangat kelaparan, aku tahu kau makan 8 kali sehari dan hari ini aku yakin jika kau baru makan 3 kali.

"tapi Kyu, tidak apa aku membiarkan mu sendirian disini?'

"gwencana.. ini kan sudah sampai" ujar Kyuhyun.

"belum.. belum sampai, coba liat disekeliling hanya ada bangku taman dan pepohonan, tidak ada bangunan sama sekali kyu" kata changmin, entah kenapa Changmin merasa khawatir terhadap Kyu.

"baiklah.. jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak ingin memaksamu, sampai jumpa besok Kyu, setelah sampai istirahatlah" ujar Changmin, Changmin pun berbalik dan melambaikan tanganya sembari tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum membalasnya.

"Hah.. Kyu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, kenapa kau begitu kesal saat Changmin dekat dengan seseorang.. akhhhh" Kyupun mengomeli dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun Namja imut tadi enggan untuk pulang. Saat meliaht Bangku ditaman ia Duduk dibangku itu.

Diam. Kyu diam saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya memandangi salju, pikiranya pun Kosong. Kyuhyun menggambil Cameranya kemudian. Ia mengamati semua Gambar Changmin yang telah dibidiknya.

Sesekali ia bergumam.

"Min.. aku suka meliahatmu, rasanya begitu nyaman, tapi apakah aku juga merasakan hal yang aku rasakan, kita dekat selama ini, kau juga baik padaku, aku berharap kau menyukaiku ani.. aku rasa kau menyukaiku, tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Min.. aku menunggumu mengatakan 'Saranghae' padaku" celoteh Kyu pada Photo Changmin.

Tiba-tiba entah kesambar setan apa, Kyuhyun menekan tombol Delete pada Cameranya. Ia dian sebentar mengamati pesan Confirm are sure Delete this file. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, lalu kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia benar-benar menghapusnya.

"Gomawo Minnie atas semuanya, aku bahagia meskipun hanya sebagai temanmu, aku harap saat kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak hanya memiliki fotomu, tapi aku ingin kau memiliku dan aku memiliki mu" uajar Kyuhyun dan melangkahkan menuju rumahnya dengan ditemani turunya salju yang berubah Kota Seoul menjadi putih, putih lembut seputih Cinta Kyuhyun.

**Yuki No Ne ~ End.**

Yosh… yorobun, Reader semuanya para Senpai maupun Sunbae –ini apa bedanya coba-

Aku Author baru disini, mohon bimbinganya #NundukinBadan.

Bagaimana? Jelek kah ff ku?

Sebenarnya aku udah lama pengn ngepost ini FF di FFn, tapi entah kenapa tidak punya keberanian, tai jika dipikir-pikir kalau tidak dicoba bakalan tidak tahu apakah FF ini bagus ato tidak.. jadi mohon bantuanya dengan Me REVIEW FF ini..

Dengan begitu saya bisa mengukur kemampuan saya apakah layak jadi penulis Atau tidak.

Kalau FF ini bagus bakalan ada lanjutanya, tapi kalau tidak yaaah, aku bikin End sampai disini.

Apa lagi yaaa~~ #MringinKepalaManyuninbibir.

Itu saja deh..  
Gomawo/Arigatou/ Thank.


End file.
